


Feel My Heart

by TimeSpaceBlueSkye (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson thinks so too, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Skye's powers are awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TimeSpaceBlueSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Skye uses her powers to help Coulson relax before a surgery on his arm, and then, y'know...RELAX. (OK it ends up being not so relaxing but who am I to judge?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this came to me out of the blue and I really, REALLY needed to get some skoulson feel out of my system. They aren't all out yet though. I've got to save some for chapter 2.

He remembers the instant that she put her hand in his, The moment that she reached him. He could hear her crying, whispering for him to hang on, to not close his eyes. But it would be so  _easy,_ to just close his eyes, just sleep a little. Maybe then the pain would go away. He could feel his eyes drooping, heavy with a burden that had been weighing on them for months now, bearing down on his soul and fracturing his resolve. And he would've slept. He really would have rested. But she had to do it. She had to go and slap his face hard enough to put tears in his eyes. 

 

"Coulson!"

"Skye! Ow!"

"Well then keep your eyes open you idiot! You're going into shock. Just keep looking at my face."

And really that wasn't so bad.  _I mean, she does have a great face._ He thinks,  _Who am I kidding? Skye's face is beautiful._

And he really should wonder when he started thinking about Skye's face as beautiful but,  _Skye is alive. She is ALIVE. And she is holding my hand. Just look at her face!_

But then Fitz has rigged up some sort of contraption to keep him alive until Simmons gets here and he has to move his arm and  it  _hurts._  It hurts like when he was stabbed through his heart, but this time it resonates through his body so that everything is burning, blazing in hot pain. He cries out in pain because it  _hurts._

He can see Skye start to cry again, and he wishes he could wipe away her tears but he can't. He can't because one hand is grasped firmly between hers and the other is lying on the floor beside him.  _Can someone please put that away?_ He thinks because it hurts too much to say it out loud.

 

It's like she can read his mind. She takes off her jacket and places it over it. And he can't thank her yet. Everything hurts too much and he is afraid that if he opens his mouth again he won't stop screaming. So he stares at her, looks into her eyes and tries desperately not to give in to the nagging sense of exhaustion that seems to have filled his whole body.

 

That's when she does it. That's when she changes his whole world.  _Again._ Because really,  _Skye has been changing my life since I met her._

But she whispers to him, whispers for him to just relax, to listen to her voice and look at her face, to breathe in an out, and to forget the chaos around him. It starts where she rubs her free hand on his chest, a gentle buzz, a him if you want to be technical. But her hand guides this buzz over his body, taking away the pain that burns all around him. And he wants to thank her but he can't. He doesn't know how. So he just looks at her face.  _Because Skye is ALIVE. She is alive, and she is amazing._

**Author's Note:**

> Haha the whole next chapter will be smut and well, ya know, longer. This was fun to write but now I'm tired. I don't know if I'm any good at writing smut but I guess we will find out right?


End file.
